theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 10, 2016/Chat log
8:07 Cfljony22 YO SILLS lets do a hungry games 8:08 Williamm258 oh come John Jony jonyyyyy 8:10 Cfljony22 that remind me of snake snakke SNAKKKEE 8:10 Dragonian King hey jony no it's Snake? SNAKE? SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE 8:12 Cfljony22 look no body likes a know it all 8:12 Dragonian King good thing i don't know everything then 8:14 Cfljony22 that is a good thing Welcome to TAWW chat 8:15 Dragonian King also we can't do a hungry games because lily isn't- oh hi lily 8:15 Flower1470 ehehe 8:15 Dragonian King well she's here to witness herself get eaten by a squirrel now so i guess we can do it 8:15 Flower1470 i will never live that down 8:16 Dragonian King probably not it's a taww meme at this point 8:39 Cfljony22 ok go for it sill sillscakes silly 8:55 Dragonian King "sillscakes" 8:59 Cfljony22 yea sillscakes lets do a hungrygames 8:59 Dragonian King ok well then it's been so long since we did one that the save got deletd deleted* 9:03 Cfljony22 o_o your finna havve to type dem names in 9:03 Dragonian King um english please 9:04 Cfljony22 homie sillscakes finna helf to put dem nicknames in dem places u feels you have to type in the names again 9:05 Dragonian King how's your mental status 9:05 Cfljony22 well i just finished playing poker for 5 hours so not well currently 9:08 Dragonian King idk how much of the contestants i remember so bear with me 9:15 Cfljony22 look at the chat logs lol or we can do season 2 with new people 9:16 Dragonian King i'm replacing some of them anyway 9:16 Cfljony22 ok so your doing it rn? 9:16 Dragonian King yeah 9:21 Cfljony22 ok cool who do u have so far 9:25 Dragonian King us five, bob, chris, evina, downsizer, fail monster, onion, anton, gumball, and darwin there would be more but i'm multitasking ok guys i need 2 more characters who should i add 9:31 Cfljony22 killer squirrle han solo deadshot harley quinn 9:31 Dragonian King i said 2 9:31 Cfljony22 harely quinn and killer squirrle heard lily has beef with that squirrle but thats none of my business 9:33 Dragonian King what does harley quinn have to do with the maneating squirrel i'm gonna do john cena instead 9:34 Cfljony22 NO put harley in there oh wait then do joker and harley 9:34 Dragonian King ok 9:35 Cfljony22 have any of u watched suicide squad yet 9:35 Dragonian King nope apparently its bada bad* again two words DCEU reboot 9:35 Cfljony22 actually pretty good its just critics think that its good it just could have been a lot better r we doing season 2 or continueing 9:37 Dragonian King yeah i finished it ok ready?!? 9:39 Cfljony22 if im a bit weird its because im running off of goldfish and water yers yes 9:40 Dragonian King goldfish bros wait you didn't drink a fishbowl did you 9:41 Cfljony22 u said u wouldnt tell anyone silly Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:42 Dragonian King well you heard it here first folks jony has a fishbowl addiction Cfljony22 has entered chat. 9:44 Cfljony22 just do the games 9:47 Dragonian King ok here we go guys this is happening 3 2 1 dont die As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Will runs away from the Cornucopia. Whale runs away with a lighter and some rope. Anton runs away from the Cornucopia. Chris snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag. Amethyst finds Pearl hiding in the cornucopia and kills her. Gumball runs away from the Cornucopia. Steven runs away from the Cornucopia. Peep runs away from the Cornucopia. Bob the Level 1 Downsizer runs away from the Cornucopia. Jony, Bambam, Kaiba, and Lily share everything they gathered before running. Silly runs away from the Cornucopia. Garnet clutches a first aid kit and runs away. Downsizer and Unenthusiastic Stick Guy fight for a bag. Downsizer gives up and retreats. Harley Quinn stays at the cornucopia for resources. The Joker runs away from the Cornucopia. Fail Monster runs away from the Cornucopia. Darwin runs away from the Cornucopia. Evina grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty. Onion runs away from the Cornucopia. 9:48 Cfljony22 chris has the right idea if your gonna get murdered u might was well be drunk 9:51 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VOntH4V2Cg i feel like this happened before that first death day 1 Gumball makes a slingshot. Lily convinces Steven to not kill her, only to kill him instead. Bambam forces Harley Quinn to kill Garnet or Whale. She refuses to kill, so Bambam kills her instead. Darwin defeats Onion in a fight, but spares his life. The Joker searches for a water source. Anton dies from hunger. Unenthusiastic Stick Guy and Amethyst hunt for other tributes. Chris injures himself. Kaiba receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Will constructs a shack. Peep questions her sanity. Jony injures himself. Silly, Bob the Level 1 Downsizer, Evina, and Downsizer hunt for other tributes. Fail Monster explores the arena. 9:54 Cfljony22 i injured myself 9:54 Dragonian King lily that was rude 9:55 Cfljony22 yea whats your problem lily 9:55 Dragonian King "Anton dies from hunger." HE'S BREAD HOW DO YOU STARVE TO DEATH IF YOU'RE LITERALLY A PIECE OF BREAD 9:56 Cfljony22 were gonna have to hurry this up lol i gtg soon NEXT DAY 9:56 Dragonian King oh ok 4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Pearl District 8 Steven District 8 Harley Quinn District 12 Anton District 6 night 1 Bob the Level 1 Downsizer lets Evina into his shelter. Garnet, Whale, Unenthusiastic Stick Guy, and Downsizer tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. Chris sets up camp for the night. Jony screams for help. Peep fends Bambam, Gumball, and Kaiba away from her fire. Silly, Amethyst, Onion, and Lily sleep in shifts. The Joker and Will sleep in shifts. Darwin questions his sanity. Fail Monster attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. jony you're being really productive so far day 2 Will poisons Evina's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies. Onion chases Downsizer. Unenthusiastic Stick Guy is unable to convince Darwin to not kill him. Bob the Level 1 Downsizer receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Gumball discovers a cave. Silly explores the arena. Bambam tries to spear fish with a trident. Garnet catches Lily off guard and kills her. Peep makes a slingshot. Jony, Whale, Chris, and Kaiba raid Amethyst's camp while she is hunting. Fail Monster searches for firewood. The Joker cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. wait what an event already ok then A monstrous hurricane wreaks havoc on the arena. Garnet survives. Bob the Level 1 Downsizer is incapacitated by flying debris and dies. Downsizer tries to save Bambam from being sucked into the hurricane, only to be sucked in as well. Whale survives. Jony pushes Amethyst into an incoming boulder. Evina survives. Peep is sucked into the hurricane. Kaiba is incapacitated by flying debris and dies. Chris stabs Darwin, then pushes him close enough to the hurricane to suck him in. Gumball survives. Fail Monster survives. Onion is sucked into the hurricane. Silly is sucked into the hurricane. oops i died 13 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Will District 3 Unenthusiastic Stick Guy District 10 Lily District 2 The Joker District 12 Bob the Level 1 Downsizer District 3 Downsizer District 5 Bambam District 10 Amethyst District 9 Peep District 2 Kaiba District 11 Darwin District 7 Onion District 6 Silly District 1 9:59 Flower1470 how do you get sucked into a hurricane 9:59 Dragonian King jony, chris, evina, fail monster, gumball, garnet, and whale are the only ones alive by night 2 so uh this is a quick game i guess night 2 Chris cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. Jony is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Garnet is awoken by nightmares. Gumball and Fail Monster run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Evina thinks about home. Whale thinks about home. jony being productive as usual the feast The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Garnet decides not to go to The Feast. Whale and Fail Monster get into a fight over raw meat, but Fail Monster gives up and runs away. Evina decides not to go to The Feast. Jony decides not to go to The Feast. Gumball bleeds out due to untreated injuries. so basically whale got raw meat and nothing else happened day 3 Evina receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Garnet sets Jony on fire with a molotov. Whale tends to Fail Monster's wounds. how did that feel jony 10:00 Cfljony22 it hurt 10:01 Dragonian King 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Chris District 4 Gumball District 7 Jony District 1 Whale tends to his wounds. Evina looks at the night sky. Garnet kills Fail Monster with a sickle. that was night 3 by the way GO GARNET day 4 Whale is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Garnet is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Evina discovers a cave. 1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance. Fail Monster District 5 night 4 Whale strangles Garnet after engaging in a fist fight. Evina attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. The winner is Whale from District 11! ew 10:02 Flower1470 YEA Garnet should've won tho 10:02 Dragonian King well pearl died right at the start so there yeah she should've garnet would've punched whale in the face 10:02 Williamm258 bye guys 10:03 Dragonian King bye will jony it's your fault that whale won Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:05 Flower1470 ooo 10:05 Dragonian King ooo 10:07 Cfljony22 hey guys me and will are working on this new channel called taww scoop we finished the front cover tell us what u think im about to make it a page here 10:10 Loving77 I gtg bye 10:10 Dragonian King bye peep i gtg too, bye guys 10:11 Cfljony22 WAIT just uploaded it check it out first episode coming soon Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:12 Dragonian King wow thats' that's* that's a work of fart i mean art ok bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:13 Cfljony22 its coming Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:18 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2016